As will be well understood by most individuals, it is desirable today to utilize all available space for the orderly housing and storing of articles of clothing and the like. That is, today storage space is typically at a premium such that one must make use of all available space in order to have an orderly, systematic way of life.
Also, more and more activities are taking place away from the home, such as participation in sporting events and the like. In fact, today more people are jogging and working vigorously to maintain optimum health which necessitates physical exercise. As such, individuals frequently leave home with workout or sport clothing to go to a gymnasium or jogging area.
The need for storing such recreational clothing within a vehicle has become apparent due to these many factors.